dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thedas
There is a discussion going on about creating a map of the Thedas setting http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=686154&forum=135 David Gaider has been commenting on the maps made, compared to the real size, capital and location of the countries in the setting. Once a map is made which is considered to be "just about right" should it be posted here? --Yenkaz If a "just about right" map is made (and it looks okay), I for one wouldn't object. I think it would be a worthwhile addition to this page. Loleil 00:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Game World So is Thedas where the game takes place in,or is it ferelden?I'm rather confused about it.-- 01:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Thedas is the earth of DA, Fereldan is where Origins takes place--Selty 01:29, October 13, 2009 (UTC) : Thedas is actually the continent, not the "earth" or planet. Thedas can be used as the name of the world's setting, though, as that's its origin (i.e. THE Dragon Age Setting). As for the game, it takes place entirely in the kingdom of Ferelden -- not Fereldan as Selty said. That's the term for someone from Ferelden. Fereld'a'ns are from Fereld'e'n''. Don't confuse the two terms. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand''']] on Monday, October 12, 2009 @ 9:47 pm (ET) Excuse me for a quick reply there, high and mighty.--Selty 03:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, the map for Ferelden doesn't look all that big.Well hopefully for the sake of exploration it's bigger than it looks.I do remember hearing somewhere that there were over 100 areas in DA:O. 02:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Political Map I have made a political based on the map found on this page and on imformation I found on the wiki. It's surely innacurate, but it is better than nothing, if you have any idea to make it better, or there is any reason it shouldn't be posted here, please reply.--Eruaniel (talk) 01:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) here is the map.http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThedasPoliticalMap.jpg Hey just a thought but I think some of Rivaine and or anderfels are under qunari rule still....just like colonies or something left over from the wars and exalted marches, Also I always thought tavinter surounded the left and north of orlea for some reason....any sources on whats over there? more of orlea? A larger land area? (talk) 19:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Mojoblowjoe Anyone else think? ---- Anyone else think thedian sounds way cooler then thedosian(makes me think of star gate atlantis)? Thay is all.(still new to this so please excuse and educate for poor edicate) (talk) 19:09, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Mojoblowjoe Unnamed topic The (now) unsourced sentence I am disputing is "South of the continent's Korcari Wilds lies the mysterious Sunless Lands.56" References 5 and 6 do not prove much. 5 leads to a deleted Twitter page. 6 simply showcases the Sunless Staff's looks and stats, without any other information to corroborate the existence of these Sunless Lands. (talk) 01:21, July 3, 2016 (UTC)Aldurin : From the sourced article The Sunless Staff: "Supposedly crafted in the dread Sunless Lands south of the Korcari Wilds..." : This is a pretty straightforward reference. I've removed the reference to Gaider's now defunct tumblr page but the weapon reference is more than enough to keep the info on the article. -- 03:10, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :: another reference to the 'sunless lands' to the south is found in WoT2, on page 131. - Theskymoves (talk) 03:28, July 3, 2016 (UTC)